My Mei Mei
by Samantha-kun
Summary: Simon asks Kaylee on a date, but Mal is VERY overprotective of her. Will Mal be able to let go of his mei mei? [SimonxKaylee] [OneShot]


"Kaylee," said Simon, knocking on the door of the engine room, "I was wondering if you…"

"What?" asked Kaylee, sticking her head out from behind Serenity's engine. "Oh hi Simon didn't fancy seein you round here."

"Yes hi," said Simon, walking into the engine room and sitting down on Kaylee's hammock, "I was just wondering if you might want to go to dinner."

Kaylee stood up, brushing the dirt off her hands, "Really? I didn't suppose that you would've wanted to go out with some mechanic like me."

"What does that mean?" asked Simon, standing up and looking Kaylee in the eye.

"Nothin'," she said, brushing some of the dirt off her face, "You're just a fancy doctor, and I'm just a mechanic on a ship in the middle of nowhere."

"Kaylee," said Simon, placing his hand on her face, "Please, just come with me to dinner."

"Okay," said Kaylee, "What time?"

"Say seven?"

"Okay," said Kaylee, "I've gotta fix the cuplactors on Serenity first."

Simon smiled and walked out of the engine room. He was walking up to the bridge and towards his room when he ran into Mal Reynolds.

"Oh, hello Captain," he said, stepping back from the man and straightening the front of his coat.

"Evenin'," said Mal, "Look let me cut to the chase doctor. I heard that you were askin Kaylee out to dinner."

"Yes," said Simon, "Is that a problem?"

"Listen doc, you're a smart pal," he said, "So if you ever hurt my Mei Mei I will make sure your pretty little face ain't pretty no more."

"Okay sir," said Simon, "I'll take that into my calculations."

"Then have a good night," said Mal, the smile not reaching his eyes, "We'll make sure you two aren't disturbed."

---x---

Mal walked down to the engine room, trying to be quiet. He finally knocked on the door of the engine room, twisting his hands.

"Come in capn'," said a voice from behind the engine.

Mal entered Serenity's engine room, "Kaylee, you here?"

Kaylee stuck her head out from behind the engine. "Yes capn'."

Her hair was pulled back, and in the absence of dirt was makeup. Her dress was a pale green, and it had a dragon embroidered around the collar.

"What capn'?"

"Wow Mei Mei," said Mal, his jaw dropping, "You look amazing!"

Kaylee smiled, "Well I ain't nothin' special."

"Kaylee, you're the best mechanic," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Have fun tonight."

---x---

Kaylee sat down in the galley, smiling at the candles on the table. Simon had tried to make the kitchen look as nice as possible, and it made her smile.

"Kaylee," said Simon, walking into the dimly lit kitchen, "You look amazing!"

She smiled as he sat down at the table. "So, what're we gonna eat?"

"Well," said Simon with a smile, "I managed to work something up."

Jayne walked out from behind the cabinets, wearing a tie over his usual jeans and yellow hat.

Kaylee let out a musical laugh, "That looks as funny as a monkey with wings!"

"Well, I tried," said Simon, "You have no idea what I had to do to get Jayne to dress up like that."

---x---

Mal walked towards the engine room, following the sound of dry sobs. He walked into the room. "Mei Mei, are you there?"

"Yes capn'," said Kaylee in a sad voice. She stuck her head out from behind the engine, trying to wipe the smeared makeup and tears away. Her dress was still on over a pair of overalls.

"Oh mei mei," said Mal, wrapping Kaylee in his arms, "Did your date go bad?"

"It was awful," she said, shaking with her sobs, "He tried to make it nice, but it just didn't work. I think I love him but I don't think that he loves me as much as I love him."

"Just tell him," said Mal, letting go of his mechanic, "Come on mei mei, chin up."

---x---

Kaylee knocked on the door of the doctor, trying to fix her hair as she waited.

"Hello?" said Simon, walking out into the hallway.

"Hey Simon," she said, "I wanted to ask you something…"

Simon held his finger up to her mouth. "It's okay Kaylee, I know."

Kaylee smiled and pressed her lips to the doctors. After a while they came up for air, both smiling.

"I saw that mei mei," said Mal with a smile, "Have fun you two."

The two of them smiled and walked into Simon's room together.

"Where's River?" asked Kaylee as they kissed some more.

"Oh Jayne's watching her," he said, kissing back.

---x---

"I can kill you with my brain," said River, staring at Jayne. "And you look like a monkey with wings with that tie on."


End file.
